Jake Masterson
'Jake Masterson '''is a Greek Demigod, Son of Hermes and the mortal Carla Masterson. He is going to be a special character, that has his own adventures throughout the time period before the ''Percy Jackson and The Olympians Series. Jake is noted for his extreme speed and vast knowledge about his own father. He is a special demigod child of Hermes, because he is known to have powers over time, something rare in the children of Hermes. History Jake Masterson lived with his mother while he was a child. He grew up pretty much like Luke, having his father drop by once or twice a year leaving gifts for him. He at first thought his father was a famous rock star that had to be on tour 24 seven. Over time, Jake realized that his father wasn't a rock star and was more like a jerk. He began to disrespect his father every time he would appear to him. Jake didn't have a hard life with a crazy mother, although he felt like his father had abandoned him and his mother and as a result, he didn't trust the man. Hermes slowly became distant, due to his neglection of his responsibilities and as a result, Jake turned to realize his father didn't want him. Jake eventually focused himself on running, something he felt was the only thing he could do in order to stop putting holes in his bedroom walls. On day during practice, Jake accedently outran everyone in less than two minutes. This caught the attention of every monster in the greater New York area. Jake got chased home by cannibal-like monsters that night. He discribed them to be dogs, but it didn't make anysense. When he explained what had happened to his mother, she gave him a grave face, almost like he had walked into hell itself. Carla eventually explained to him what had happened that day, when he turned thirteen. Jake realized his built up anger against his father was inapproapiate, but he decided not to ask for forgiveness. Two weeks after Jake's birthday, he was claimed on the track, as a child of Hermes and was found by a child of Hephaestus, Charles Beckendorf. After this, Jake promised to live at Camp Half-Blood during the summer, to keep his tides with his mother. Personality Jake is described to be determined, He isn't one to be lazy or to be laying around. He'd rather find something to do rather than be a good for nothing bum. Jake trains day and night to make sure his swordsmenship and battle tactics are to perfection. He thinks of the greater good rather than the oppourtunity at hand. Many people at camp think that Jake is a good guy and would never harm anyone for the sake of injustice, although Jake has thought about taking it against the gods for the neglection that his father put him through. This is later put into another child of Hermes, Luke Castellan, which is the reason why Jake was neglected. Appearance Jake is described to be good looking. He has cascade blue eyes and black hair that shaggs down to his neck. He is toned fit and cardiovascularly muscular. Jake is often shown to wear shorts and shortsleeved shirts. He even seems to know how to do many things like Sowing, and cleaning. Unlike his siblings, he actually hates being messy, and because of this he keeps his clothes neat. Jake also seems to have dimples. Relationships Friends Charles Beckendorf Jake and him meet up when he is claimed. The both of them are shown to have great team work, but Charles isn't one to talk much. Over time Jake and Charles end up good friends and share countless stories about their normal lives. Beckendorf also shares his understanding of cleanliness. The two boys are shown to have close bonds. Sylvia Finnel Jake and Sylvia are shown to have chemestry. They are very passionate about each other's opinions and are also well at team work. Sylvia was originally an enemy at camp, but over time they became good friends. Sylvia is a daughter of Hephaestus, and eventually grows a crush on Jake. Carter Underwood Carter and Jake are collegues and are shown to have good conversations. It is shown that Carter isn't well advised during swordsmenship, but he is capable with a bow and arrow. Carter is smart with tragectory and physics. The boy is a genius at math and science. It also freaks some people out that he could shoot an arrow without even looking and still hit his mart dead center. Jake thinks Carter is a bit weird but they still are well at making conversations. Carter is a son of Apollo, and the head counciler. Family Carla Masterson Jake has a strong bond with his mother. He understands the difficulties that she has gone through to keep him safe and alive. He also realizes that although it's not the life she had wished to have, she has harbored feelings of anguish and regret for taking interest in a Greek God. Jake doesn't misstreat his mother or argue much with her, understanding that her life must be a living hell in some way. Jake also seems to love her more than Hermes, due to the distance between them. Jake also has had the understanding that she might need a boyfriend, due to her feelings of loneliness. Charles Masterson Jake has met his grandfather throughout most of his upbringing. He considers the old man, wise and fun to be around. He also thinks that Charles knows more about the myths than he should. Charles was there the day after Jake was born, so he is in a way like his God father as well. Jake thinks the old man is proud of him, and is also honored to have such a wise and well reserved grandfather, the two of them seem to compare notes on old football games. Jake also considers Charles as a father figure due to Hermes not being around. Gods Hermes Jake and his father never got along. Throughout most of the time, Hermes would visit only twice a year, once on Jake's birthday and again throughout the early months of the year. Jake never got to know Hermes very well, so he doesn't consider him his father. Even though Jake has enraged feelings towards him, Hermes still cares about him, The both of them end up having a mutual relationship over time. Apollo Apollo thinks that Jake's blessed abilities to see into the future, is something impressive. He also heeds a warning due to the fact that Jake isn't a child of Apollo. The both of them seem to be on good terms. Zeus Zeus is impressed by him, enough to actually praise Hermes for having such a child. He actually thinks that Jake is powerful and eventually will become a splendid hero of Olympus. Hera Hera seems to think of him when choosing a valuable hero, in case a certain enemy raises sooner than expected. She has good opinions over him, and seems to be praising his heroics throughout councils. Hephaestus Hephaestus seems to think of Jake as a splendid hero, he also is amazed that he likes using a hammer rather than a typical sword. The two have only one thing in common and that is the fact that they use hammers, but Hephaestus still thinks of Jake as a promitable hero, and also seems glad that his son, Charles Beckendorf and Jake are good friends. He later names a child of his Jake, after this him. Powers Being a demigod son of hermes he has all of the following powers and abilities. *'Dyslexia: '''Being a demigod, Jake has Dyslexia, although unlike most demigods, he has become self aware of this disability ever since he was five, by the time he is in high school the disability doesn't affect him at all. *'ADHD: 'Because of his Dyslexia, he grew up with ADHD, like most demigods, this disability never is trained although he learns that it is a blessing because of this being a natural born reflex to survive against monsters. Abilities *'Supersonic Speed: 'Being the son of Hermes, Jake has the ability of using a full out unnatural speed that only Hermes is capable of using. He first discovered this ability while practicing for Track, he didn't understand this when he beat the entire team in two minutes. *'Limited Precognition: 'This ability was blessed by Hermes, although Jake has no understanding of how it works, but he does know it is more closely related to Apollo, than Hermes. **'Recreation of Precognition: 'Because of his precognition, he can change the past in some kind of way, it could be small or monumental, but the past would be changed to the point where the future is affected. He is more capable with this hidden ability, because it allows him to change whatever happens. *'Clear Vision: 'He can see things that are unknown to most peaople, this isn't like demigods, it has more to do with reaction time and the clouding of speed. *'Swordsmenship: 'He is a son of Hermes and like his younger half-brother after him, Jake actually is quite skilled at Sword fighting. He isn't acknowledged as a great swordsmen, but he does know that with enough training he could become the greatest swordsmen at Camp Half-Blood. Trivia *Jake Masterson, is the son of Hermes that was born before Luke Castellan. **Luke and him seemed to have developed the same hatred against Hermes for the pain of not having a father around. **Although Jake lived with his mother and hated Hermes, his mother wasn't crazy. He actually lived at camp during the summer, and at home for the rest of the year. *His last name might be a reference to how he can control time in some way. *Jake's birthday is around track season. *He has the same name as Jake Mason, a son of Hephaestus. *Although he is shown to be a child of Hermes, he isn't messy and is kinda a neat freak. *Jake is capable of changing previous occurances through his Precogniton, this is limited, but he is more freely able to move around throughout the past, he takes his own point of veiw while doing so. This ability was inspired by the British tv Series ''Misfits. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Hermes Category:Greek Demigods